


[翔润]共演OK

by anntx



Series: 共演OK [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anntx/pseuds/anntx
Summary: 入戏指南。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, 翔润 - Relationship
Series: 共演OK [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130765
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

突发速报：樱井翔、松本润共演 NTV冬季土十ドラマ发表！

出现在周一地狱惯例死气沉沉的午间，这组新档卡司可谓石破天惊。如果有机会站在上帝视角，你会注意到这则新闻的读者十有八九经历了错愕-震惊-狂喜的情感变化。顺便一提，刷新页面再次确认的比例也达到30%——  
“真的假的？！”“有生之年”“活久见”……以及“宝贝被绑架你就眨眨眼”。馅饼从天而降砸晕了一众看客，吃瓜网友摸鱼途中惊坐起，不断涌入实时讨论中分享自己跌宕起伏的心路历程。

国民主播与超级名模的无敌组合，哪怕上次同台要追溯到“松本润”还是个名不见经传的国中生时一档充斥着唇枪舌剑的多人对谈番组，空降搜索趋势第六的#樱井翔 松本润#足够证明总有长情观众执念不消，心心念念将八竿子打不着的两人拉来再续前缘。至于原因，或许得怪松本少年有双藏着星星的眼睛——被那样闪烁着光亮的大眼睛直直盯着听他说“最喜欢翔くん！”，也难怪同在十字打头年纪的樱井视线都不敢对上，就冲到镜头面前大喊“我已经对那家伙尽力了！”

当然，作为十分之二的嘉宾，即使镜头内外时常凑在一起玩闹，也不过是怀着妈妈心态的观众心中可爱的少年伙伴。一举将壁花二人组晋升饭们心中经久不衰意难忘的契机，是节目戏剧化的最终回：向来一致对外、同仇敌忾的樱井少年与松本少年，对那次话题在态度上出人意料的针锋相对。激烈争论的氛围之下情绪冲突随之放大，即使在经过剪辑的放送片段中，青春期意气用事的刻意反驳也远超节目效果所需。  
于是“最终回”涵盖范围不限于番组工作，还能当做两位少年的关系注解——此后的第一年、第二年……直到当年的国中生在上个月一口气吹熄了二十五根蜡烛，不知有意无意，聚光灯下再也没有出现过并肩的二人。

倒不是没被同个镜头捕捉过。同为曝光率极高的公众人物，说成夜路走多撞上鬼也好，当作冥冥中自有天意也罢，他们达成了堪称奇迹的事故。被永久保存的新闻画面中，入职新闻部不久、站在武道馆前取材体育赛事的樱井面对镜头难掩青涩，但他身后还有更为抢镜乱入角色——不过几十米距离，有只一人高的疯梨摇摇晃晃闯入了取景框。似乎是不太习惯玩偶装的笨重，疯梨精没走两步就险些把自己绊倒，接着突兀地转向镜头方向，随即飞快退回消失在画面角落。  
放送插曲很快有了解释：另一番组正在拍摄外景游戏。注意到同在取材的摄像后，staff赶紧回收了变装成疯梨撒欢的松本模特。于是无伤大雅的意外成了喜闻乐见的“梦幻联动”，引得观众借机展望两人由此机会再度同台。可惜就在新闻播出不久，樱井被问及曾同台过的新人模特，只笑称我大概不太了解时尚方面。  
第二天这句话便登上八卦周刊，配合取材现场“知情人”的透露：两位似乎不太愿意见到对方。发现其他制作组后想说是否去打个招呼，不过松本表示接下来行程紧张。听说另一边的主持也很快离开，提前去采访候场运动员了。  
模棱两可的小道消息大多被当作消遣，然而昔日旧友尴尬闪避的情节却微妙通过了另一群观众的好球带。加上企划失误导致先后造访的美食圣地、似乎出现在同场演出观众席的零星目击……“似有若无、你进我退”，不知不觉间两人的关系被总结出这样的形容，偶然一次巧合若有发觉也被直呼意味深长。阴差阳错之下，樱井翔与松本润的名字在近十年空白后，仍奇妙地联系在一起。

这也是连续剧部门将他们视作上佳人选的理由。新媒体平台渐成主流，传统大牌不再是收视保障，眼看另辟蹊径的同行不乏收获，请来两位知名前拍档主演同性之爱，就是策划们破釜沉舟挽救收视的挑战。即使拉郎配有些无厘头，知性主播参演BL、当红模特跨界合作，无一不是引爆话题赚足眼球的噱头。更何况——在传媒行业浸淫已久的制作组能够想象，以他们对两人的了解，这是站在一起充当人形立牌也能秒杀无数菲林的最强组合。  
唯有最现实的问题挡在想象之前——多年前不欢而散再无交集还隐约有着共演NG传闻的主播与名模，谁也不缺这份工作。自知这般大胆且天马行空的提案必然引起诸多疑虑，谨慎提议向两方经纪人发出邀约的接洽小组早早预备好用三寸不烂之舌打持久战。不料气运之神的照拂适时降临，仅仅在例行公事的交涉后，制作组便体验到如闻天籁是什么感受：他们先后收到了“那么、接下来请多关照”的答复。  
来不及震惊两位当事人不约而同的爽快，成功意味着随之而来的档期剧本场地调度……紧锣密鼓开始筹备的新档制作，很快迎来了发表记者会。

作为俳优出席是首次，但松本对发布会流程并不陌生。按一贯步骤准时到达后台休息室待机，正对着手机最后check事项却忽然听见敲门声紧跟着“打扰了、我来……”，忘记关好的木门顺着敲击受力打开，话音戛然而止。  
听见第一个字起松本就认出了来人，抬起头时不出意料看见了化妆镜里熟悉又陌生的身影。同在艺能界摸爬滚打，对着杂志荧幕都没少看见的面容出神说来有些好笑。只是透过一面镜子对望的两人清楚，长年以来全无交集而缺少真实感的对方，仅一照面便能从名家手笔的服装之下找到金发的桀骜少年和大眼睛又瘦得像昆虫的小孩。过去与当下在瞬间重合，当事人不觉沉默，直直盯着映在镜面里的故交半晌还未回神。

最后是被远处脚步声惊醒的樱井率先调整好表情。  
一步跨入、这次记得关好门、转身面对接下来的共演对象。  
好久不见。他听见自己的声音。  
声线平稳，语气自然，稍有感怀而不过分激动。  
…80分！

*标题neta《共演NG》  
“多人对谈节目”参考《世代密林》


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章（不用当真的）BGM：the EDGE of the WORD-KinKi Kids

樱井在许多无关紧要的时刻思考过与松本有关的一切。取材结束却被暴雨困在酒店、拍摄提前完成后空置的半小时、因梦魇惊醒而望见窗外月光……在这些时候混入思绪的人和冒失闯进他生活时没什么两样，但樱井已经很久没接到凌晨四点的电话。  
说他对年少时为期十八个月的友谊存有多少留恋也不尽正确。在樱井的猜想中，或许是对同样不成熟的自己感到惭愧，才下意识让往事一次次浮现。

樱井参与那档风靡一时的番组纯属心血来潮。幸而有个初次见面就认定他黏住的小孩，让他不用独自招架比父母更年长的前辈和来自其他星球的辣妹。不过樱井少年很快意识到粘人过头的同伴也可能变成麻烦——包括但不限于在休息室担任松本限定的英文老师、被迫点亮了深夜陪聊功能。  
粘人小孩对新鲜世界里的新伙伴有着惊人热情，连带自认是慢热型的樱井也败给他的节奏。用“好的、松本君”回答“叫我松润就好哦！”的樱井少年，全然不知一个月后自己会指着课本对人崩溃大叫“是human啊hu-man-！到底在对谁ふまん啦你这小鬼！”——并且不讨厌这样的补习时间。于是顺理成章地投以更多注意、愈加熟练地回应突发直球……收录结束后，结伴去附近的家庭餐馆点两份柠檬牛排也加入定番。  
也许因为修年纪还小，和松润跳过了磨合期的熟稔让樱井对他不自觉间多出些兄长心态。尽管在一脸敌意地挑出香菜时说“别挑食啊”似乎没那么可靠，倒是丝毫没影响戴着十层滤镜的松本少年继续崇拜“翔君”。

不过，就如世间公理般的“中二期”定论，青春期的热血仍然是易燃易爆品。二十六岁的樱井回忆起引起一时风波的番组最终回录制只觉哭笑不得，十六岁的樱井却远远未领会旁指曲谕之精妙。  
最终回的对谈被定为“学历是否重要？”，较之此前的尖锐选题，能看出制作组期望顺利收官的稳妥考量。无意对他人选择横加指摘，樱井阐述过自己的立场便进入观战模式，直到松本扔出完全相反的证言：“不是那么重要吧。最近在考虑国中毕业就正式工作，作为模特的话，实际经验不是比几何更有用吗？”  
哈？！  
国中之后就工作？！  
压榨休息时间给你补习不只是为了顺利毕业吧？！  
越过邻座抢来话筒的樱井难得让思维追着行动跑，没等对面示意发言结束就开始回击。  
比起他人对乖巧国中生的发言感到惊异，樱井更气恼于松润的顽固——几天前松润在电话里征求过他的意见。大概对他的立场多少有所了解，松润在抛出炸弹前铺垫了整整一个小时。强忍困意陪人东拉西扯的樱井没等到晚安反被吓了一跳，飞快清醒过来举着电话旁征博引试图将小孩赶回学校——去学习吧，你还有很多时间，认识过更广阔的世界再决定也不迟——这么想着的樱井少年实在不想松润以为电话这头是个做新年致辞的老头，最后只得再三强调“乖乖去念书啊小鬼！”。这通电话并没有后文，樱井认为小孩理所应当打消了一时冲动的念头。谁知他又在录制中提起、还像已经下定决心。  
“是我家修早被敲脑袋了”“我又不是你弟弟、在这指手画脚什么啊！”未公开片段中的少年与其说“对谈”，更像在单纯地争吵。刻意选定的安全话题在二人意气用事之下也变成非争个输赢不可，总之要反驳对方——直到AD举着白板喊停。  
好像是常见的争执。樱井并非没和朋友产生过矛盾，互相道歉后、甚至在第二天无声和好就勾肩搭背去球场也司空见惯。因此、收拾好背包却得知“松本说有事先走了”时他并不很担心。吵完架十分钟就一起吃饭肯定会冷场……分开一下也不错？  
他没想到当晚没被接通的电话在第二天第三天也无人接听。  
欸…这么生气吗？难得不知所措的樱井少年没再继续无用功，殊不知没了节目收录的固定日常，偌大城市里想靠运气见面也没那么容易。暗暗猜想小孩会像从前那样黏回来的樱井自觉拉不下脸一次又一次求和，何况——督促学习可是那家伙的提议啊！说什么突然放弃的话！——猝不及防被冷落，樱井也攒着一打抱怨。  
弹指十年。

忙于课业还有升学目标悬在头顶、番组的其他嘉宾也没再联络，樱井知道当时的自己有一百个理由将闹别扭失联的友人抛之脑后。但他对自己承认，那个自认成熟的樱井只是倔强过头，以至忽视了人与人的际遇多么可贵。在礼堂唱着“出会った永遠の仲間達”送别前辈时，樱井有片刻走神、想起自己答应过那家伙参加他的毕业典礼——没听说是哪天，结束了也说不定？找不到借口去啊……转瞬即逝的回忆并未推动他有更多动作。  
再次见到——单方面的——松本是升入大学后的事。邻座女生热烈讨论的杂志对时尚黑洞没多大吸引力，无意瞥见的那张脸倒是……那张脸？！  
迷彩中毒人士竟然发出提问，邻座抓住机会向他热情推介了颇有大少爷风范的新人模特。被迫补课松本二三事的樱井，听着同级对那人星座血型如数家珍连香菜苦手也一清二楚，莫名有些不服气。我可是见过这位大帅哥为了最后一块牛舌撒娇的样子啊，他默默想着，虽然的确不知道A型血的部分。  
于是第一次试着在搜索栏输入那个名字。出道不久的模特儿已经颇有建树，发现履历里写着以出产艺能人闻名的高中时，樱井几乎是欣慰地想着“看来还是好好听话了嘛”。随着这次“偶遇”而放下心来，待办事项里的“联系松本”更是越排越后，终于在毕业时随着旧手机被留在実家。

身处电视行业，借着火药味十足的录制被传闻不仲尚在樱井的理解范围内，然而“相爱相杀”是他从没想过的形容。在关联词的指引下樱井偶然见过SNS里节目观众感叹少年二人今非昔比，无论事业或情感。“分裂的开端明明是那么小一件事呢！”，虚拟ID的主人如是说。  
是啊。观众所知不过镜头下的小部分他们，但消化过诧异的樱井在心中默默赞同了这句话。或许是初次争吵发生的时机不对，年轻气盛的二人还没来得及掌握重归于好的法则，已经被命运先一步乘虚而入，顺势拉开了更大距离。  
当上主播的第三年，樱井在搜索趋势看到了松本登上世界级大秀的消息。可是项链的关注度为什么超过秀场本身？被照片里气场全开的松本惊艳一瞬后，他发觉自己大概能推测出引起讨论的缘由——即使对时尚算不得熟悉，上个月在杂志拍摄配上的Moonlight、樱井记得正能和在松本颈间闪耀的Daylight合为一对。  
故意的吗？下一秒主播先生便忍不住吐槽会这样怀疑的自己实在神经兮兮到好似被洗脑。  
不是没在SNS见过他们共演NG的不仲传闻，但樱井自认问心无愧，从未表露过此类意向。在staff有意无意从不提及的默契下，刻意澄清似乎也找不出时机。以两人的职业领域本就不会有太多交集，总不能是松本还梗着口气不愿意吧……他并没有太多空闲思考捕风捉影的传闻，或许放任误会让两人少些同窗会的尴尬也好——这样想着的樱井，在“卒业”第十年收到了意想不到的出演邀约。

至于松本，他想把二十五岁的生日愿望改成回到七月——然后敲醒对着剧本点头的自己。  
他记得十年前一副大人模样走在他前方的“翔君”，只是不确定暌违多年的再会是否值得期待。毕竟……松本清楚自己不战而逃的前科。

被选中参与番组时，松本对电视拍摄的一切感到兴奋。不过他的注意力很快被另一位少年抢走——一起打闹还能帮忙解决功课的玩伴，松本少年指着镜头外的樱井喊“最喜欢！”的时候不认为自己有丝毫夸张。  
或者说、其实还不够。不过半年已经被戏称就像连体婴，但没营养的话题聊整个下午也不够，黏在一起被举着坐上肩车也不够。明知已经自来熟攻击全开，为什么还是看不够这个人？为什么被课本猛拍头喊笨蛋也会开心？  
意外对少女漫画颇有研究的松本不肯直面答案。逃避或当局者迷都能骗过自己，只是番组将近尾声，南墙也该撞个明白再头破血流。  
——是喜欢啊。

所以不想只看着那人的背影。向来老成持重的樱井总会给他最合理的建议，但在念书这方面赶上樱井…松本清楚那人大概会笑着鼓励自己，说不定还要变身魔鬼家教。可是、没有其他的路吗？  
十人十色，这是樱井教给他的熟语。既然发现了擅长的领域，也许专心地放手去做比较好。一门心思纠结于堪比乱麻的种种想法，其实松本记不清最终回收录争执的起点。不想看樱井摆出哥哥的样子，不想对条件反射似的对樱井言听计从……被这些困扰着的松本只想对眼前苦口婆心的家伙大喊“你知道什么啊！”。而时隔几日才敢回顾放送片段的松本少年，不得不懊恼于口不择言时失控的自己。  
当然也看到了“翔君”的来电显示。  
问题是、该说什么呢？接下来没有番组收录、你的高中我很难考上呀、对不起不该吵架……想不出哪句话开头才能缓和气氛，担心被余怒未消的樱井教训以外，松本更担心自己再次口不择言、不管不顾地坦白心情。  
结果变成了鸵鸟。  
装死是不是没比喜欢上同性友人好多少……发愁地抱着靠枕一通乱锤时松本模糊感觉到后悔，又在思考了十分钟“说点什么”后再次扔开手机。  
失联计划在接下来几年贯彻得很成功。

2180平方公里的东京、超过1300万人口，怎么想也不是能随便上演重逢戏码的地方。如此认定的松本在听见“松本さん请退回一些，前面是另一组的樱井さん在取材”时，简直以为连轴转的疲劳终于让自己产生了幻听。开玩笑的吧？！一千三百万里就不能让我撞上个新人吗？！  
突发的准重逢冲击过大，松本在听见“过去打招呼”的瞬间下意识回答接下来还有其他拍摄。这句话在AD嘴里复述过一遍，又被策划添油加醋了几句……传到其他制作组时，已经升级为确凿无疑的“共演NG”。鸵鸟心态不改的松本自然更不会主动提出同台，倒不是余情未了——天知道他发现一条项链被解读三千字时心中大叫“我只是个无辜的衣架！”——连早年动作生涩的做作摆拍都会看到耳根红透，他自认没有心理强大到直面当年黑历史的罪魁祸首。

世事难料。  
松本眼看樱井挂着主播台后的同款笑容解释“听说你先到了、赶紧来打个招呼”，暗想据说这位也收到剧本没几天就同意出演，是冰释前嫌的意思吧？嘛、总之气势不能输——“我也才坐下”，他满意地发现下车前喝过水的确让声音保持在正常程度，“久仰了？樱井主播的新闻节目我一直在看。”这不是松本信口开河，在大部分周一凌晨开着电视是他莫名养成的习惯。倒是樱井看起来有些惊讶，在他眼前足足停住一秒才笑着道谢，又轻咳一声摸了摸鼻尖，全无侃侃而谈评点时事的从容。  
“所以……”松本盯着那人快速眨动的圆眼睛，恍惚听见他在用哄自己吃怪味豆的口气说话，“合作愉快？”  
是错觉吧。好歹也是二十代过半的人，松本适时调出标准的营业微笑，握住面前那只手。

“合作愉快。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 粗体下划线部分为拍摄描述

开机第一幕不算复杂。考虑到尽早让两位新手俳优顺利进入状态，多数拍摄安排实际是依照剧本中的情节进展拟定。  
将BL元素作为主打的《在坂津179号左转》叙事节奏平缓，一改禁忌恋爱中恨海情天的激烈情绪，更接近发生在晨间剧的日常故事。Gap year进行时的绘画专业准大学生松井良介由同样颇具艺术敏感度的松本出演，樱井则作为上杉原经营着一家隐蔽在近郊深巷中的咖啡店。

_**写生中途遇上暴雨很难被归为愉快体验，尤其当你抱着一叠半完成的画稿。聊胜于无地将已经沾染水迹的素描纸收进帆布包时，松井确实在后悔煞费苦心挑选出这个远离闹市、贴近自然——同时意味着人烟稀少——的风水宝地。LAWSON和7-11自然全无踪迹，放眼望去只有附近几处民居，而导航指示的咖啡店仿佛随着雨势神隐。没头苍蝇似地抱着背包在雨中转过几圈，湿透衬衣黏住皮肤后那难以忽视的不适感也愈加强烈。嫌弃地扯了扯袖口挣扎无果，松井忍不住在心中哀叹——真的要随便敲门吗？这模样会被当成可疑分子吧？…呜哇！一不留神踩进水洼的狼狈青年猛然跳开几步，在抬起头时意外锁定了目标——我说！开店选址这么偏僻、即使艺术系也知道不太对吧！  
而且看起来根本是消极营业。松井走进窄巷才注意到店内只有昏黄灯光，没个人影也不见营业中标志，只有玻璃墙映着雨中的落汤鸡。  
…像什么进去过就再无音信的神秘场所。迟疑着张望的松井没能多考虑就被冷风吹得一个哆嗦，只好奋力将有关都市传说的回忆赶出脑海，硬着头皮用力了推开眼前大门。**_

_**叮铃铃——  
小声念着“打扰了”推开门时松井确认了室内空无一人，不过风铃声很快召唤出疑似店长的男性。大概没想到有人会在这样的天气造访，从工作间探出头的男人脸上写着明白的诧异，然后……又回去了？！这样的待客之道也是没问题吗？！  
呆立在门口自问是否被讨厌的松井并未苦恼太久，去而复返的男人塞了条大尺寸毛巾给他。“是新拆封的、将就擦干一些吧”，看客人一副没反应的样子，店长在引他入座时耐心补充解释。总算回过神后松井连连道谢，连选择困难也被寒意打败，迅速决定了“一杯热可可”。  
主人无意多言时，片刻犹豫就会错失搭话的时机，满腹疑问梗在喉头的松井望着沉默的背影也只好将问题咽了回去，暂且盖住脑袋一通揉搓，勉强让毛巾汲取些许水分。  
再次出现的店长——松井这次留心到名牌上写着店长、上杉原——伴随着热可可的温度和香气，留下“请慢用”便消失在工作台后方。明明是开业中的状态啊！再次提问失败、松井莫名有了作为不速之客的尴尬。  
…不过、热巧克力实在是疗愈心灵的妙方。掌心贴住杯壁收获的热度传递到全身，不自觉已然放松下来的青年支着脑袋漫无目的张望半晌，终于察觉咖啡店内并不是十足寂静。工作间中偶尔传出的细碎声响，像是店主在拨动咖啡豆。很适合做睡前ASMR啊……盯着水珠击中玻璃后蜿蜒的痕迹，松井后知后觉意识到下雨天在这种时候似乎也没那么讨厌。**_

“OK——”  
脱出角色的下一秒松本已经被staff团团围住，热毛巾和干爽私服也在一旁准备就绪。视线扫过那人一缕缕贴在额头的湿淋淋头毛，樱井向导演稍作示意后径直走向跟着松本的小助理——大概是新人，刚才没来得及反应、这时因为落单很有些不知所措。  
“准备了姜汤吗？”“欸？！”多少对不仲小道有所耳闻，猝不及防接住名主播问话的助理下意识点了点头。幸运的是自家上司顺利感应到求救信号，正拨开人群走来。  
“找他有什么问题？”松本注意到片场角落，一时想不出樱井找他的助理有何贵干。“记得准备姜汤了吗？”新人显然不在状态，樱井转而向他重复，殊不知若无其事抛出亲近关心的自然在松本眼中简直可恶又让他不服气。“你一淋雨就容易感冒、这时候别嫌味道不好……喝。”注意到有人的目光即将具体化出锋芒穿透自己，樱井识趣截住了未完的对话。  
“……他们准备了。”干巴巴又指代不明的解释似乎是松本能作出的全部回应，而樱井的关切即使来去匆匆，离开前也没忘公式化的“保重身体”。  
浑然不知如此对恃让在场同事暗中屏住一口气，两位当事人相继收工告辞。不足CM时长的插曲本该到此为止，偏偏开拍首日工作量给足余裕，为他们提供大把时间放飞思绪。

所以说把人当小孩最讨厌啊！窝在后座抱着保温杯痛饮姜茶，松本选择性忽略了经纪人由震惊到欣慰的视线。红糖姜丝蜜枣的味道混合停留在舌尖，他由衷认为自己不需要只会把生姜片扔进锅里煮上十分钟的家伙来操心——明明是那人突发奇想计划的从犯，因为被邀请回家而跟着冲进暴雨埋头狂奔后、却只有自己被强行摁在沙发上等着驱寒秘方。始作俑者在自家厨房像个闯入者般折腾半天端出的……嗅到一丝气味就皱起鼻子拒不合作的松本少年，绝不会承认神使鬼差被灌下大碗苦辣姜汤的原因，是翔君睫毛上挂着的水珠。  
厨房杀手的强买强卖、最低！

合上家门时樱井被自己的喷嚏吓了一跳。在被抱怨吗？随之出现在脑海的、是结束对手戏不久的最大嫌疑人。像只警惕的刺猬，他默默添上备注。不过、生疏是理所当然吧，比起SNS上火花四溅的形容，最熟悉的陌生人更适合暌违十年的同事。只是自认了解戏里戏外划清界限的樱井，对上松本瞪着自己时的复杂神情才恍然惊觉“我在做什么呢”。  
大概是看着依稀能辨认出昔日轮廓的面容，身体先于头脑下了判断——记忆中他在松本面前总会这样——然后引得那人竖起浑身尖刺、睁大眼睛防备着下一步动作。不会在共演第一天就以越过安全距离为由被加入黑名单吧？樱井在心里苦笑。从前现在他都猜不透松本那颗脑袋里什么时候又会跳出什么想法，突如其来的失联、从天而降的共演…

小鬼、再这样下去，他也没法用“这是生活的未知美感”说服自己了啊。


End file.
